


Bedtime stories

by JehBeeEh



Series: STB Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: A bedtime story slightly backfires on Tony...  adorableness ensues.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035576
Comments: 41
Kudos: 133
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> It is December!!! And, fill #1 from me for the SteveTonyBucky bingo - YAY!!!!!!!! Thanks super awesome mods for this event :) 
> 
> This is for my N1 square - Oversized vegetables. And, it is alllllllll dialogue. I am sorry. Hopefully you enjoy!

“ _Oomph_. God, I have wanted to crash into bed since I woke up this morning. I don’t know how you wake up so early to go run. On purpose!”

“Mm. No shoes on the bed, Tony, come on.”

“Sorry. And, sorry I left you alone with Pete for dinner and bedtime. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Mm.”

“I swear, full retirement looks more and more appealing after days like today. At least from SI.”

“Sure.”

“Did you want to watch something on Netflix or were you ready for bed?”

“Reading.”

“Hm… Considering you haven't turned a page since I crashed on the bed, figured you weren't actually reading. So, that probably means you're mad at me.”

“Figured that out now, didja?”

“I’m really sorry I was away all evening, Steve, it wasn't supposed t- _Ow_! What the hell? Paperback books still hurt!"

“Why did you tell Peter a story about vegetables attacking New York?”

“I… _what_?”

“Your son. You know, the really picky eater, that we have been trying to convince to eat something other than God damned pasta for forever?”

“Pretty sure I know the one, yeah…”

“Yeah, well he told me that you told him a bed time story – which sounded an awful lot like the Chitauri battle, by the way – where giant vegetables attacked New York.”

“Oh, that.”

“Yeah, _oh that_.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry! Yesterday, when you were at the game with the guys, he asked me to tell him a story, so I picked up a book and he said ‘ _No, like Papa does!_ ’ and he used the sad puppy eyes, and you KNOW I can't think of these things on my feet like you! So, I figured he'd like the story of how we fell in love-"

“Oh, no no no! You don't get to try and sweet talk your way out of this one. I finally had him eating vegetables, Tony!”

“I'm sorry, babe. I really didn’t think it’d backfire that way. He laughed so much, you should have seen him. Loki as Asparagus was kinda awesome. Oh, don't make that face! Come here, please.”

“No, I am mad at you- stop trying to hug me.”

“ _Ow_! Stop swatting my hands away, and just accept my love, damnit!”

“No! No love. I am too mad at you. I finally had him eating brussel sprouts. Do you know how hard I worked on that?”

“Your brussel sprouts are simply the best, honey. Better than all the rest.”

“Don't.”

“Better than anyone's-"

“I swear, if you finish that sentence I am kicking you off the bed.”

“Okay, no more. I really am sorry though. I didn’t think me turning an alien invasion into oversized veggies would make him regress like that. I’m sorry. I can make it up to you though.”

“Tony, stop that, you know that tickles.”

“There's that gorgeous smile I love so much.”

“Flirting won't help- _aaahhhhhhh_! Not- nope. Leave my shirt alone. You are not getting lucky to try and make it up to me. Won't worrrr- oh _fuck_. No, Tony, stop it. Not gonna work.”

“Sounds to me like this is totally working. Mmmm, speaking of oversized vegetables-"

“You did not just say that!”

“Oh come on, that was funny!”

“No it was not. Seriously, will you- _jesus_ that feels good. No, Tony, stop it. Let.go.of.my.pants!”

“Okay, let’s settle this now. Is this a ‘ _Tony, no, I do not consent to you giving me the best blowjob of my life_ '-"

“You are insufferable!”

“Or is this ‘ _Tony, no. I am being a big stubborn baby, and want you to rock my world, but am pretending to put up a fight for appearances’ sake, ‘cause I am mildly irritated by your behaviour_ '?”

“I am not answering that.”

“Mhm, stubborn baby it is-"

“I am not a ba-beeeeeee, holy shit the mouth on you.”

“One of the many reasons you love me. Now, use your safe word if you actually do mean no, otherwise leave me be.”

“You're lucky you’re cute.”

“Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! If you want in on the STB gun, let me know, I can send you details! 1 bingo, 4 possible ships, and the easiest, chillest requirements ever (aka no minimum wc for fics!!). More to come sooooooon!


End file.
